


Remember me

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Angst, Awkward Dates, Banter, Begging, F/M, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Flirting, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Longing, Mood broad prompt, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Relationship(s), Rumbelle Prompt, True Love's Kiss, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Woven Beauty, angsty, finger licking, playful banter, secrets from the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: A monthly rumbelling:mood broad promptHarden P.I Weaver strolls down the gritty streets of of Hyperion Heights with a don't Fuck with me intimidating air, but during his lunch hour he usually finds himself wondering into the bookstore Where the pretty blue eyed shop keeper worked.An woven beauty auRe-edited,





	Remember me

He opened his eyes at 4:35am on the dot, every morning like clockwork.his body refusing to sleep even a minute longer. even on bloody weekends! waking at this ungodly hour was deeply engraved into his subconscious.with a frustrated sigh he stared up at his ceiling.the paint was chipping and Peeling apart of him reminds himself that it's time to move on and find a better place.but something deeper inside of him can't bring himself to move or to care for that matter.

Finally getting out of bed he showers  
and dresses in his usual attire.blue jeans wrinkled button up shirt and jacket.he takes his handgun.'you can Never be too careful in this city' he tells himself.

he strolls down the gritty streets with a don't Fuck with me intimidating air, walking to his preferred newspaper stand his eyes scanning the dark alleys. 'always beware of your surroundings' he tells himself even though in truth,he's the one looking for trouble.

he's always looking.searching for something he can't remember. someone he can't remember.the urge is as engraved in him as the ticking clock.waking him urging him forward like an itch he can't seem to scratch.the nagging persistent urge drives him toward the dark unsavory parts of town.the darkness is the only place he truly feels at home.it calls to him in his sleep waking him. reminding him of his mission.

The small city of Hyperion Heights Has been the only place that he could recall calling home.but there was another place.another place that he once called home.only he can't remember that place only it's warmth.

"Good day Weaver." the newsstand proprietor said as he handed him a styrofoam cup of black coffee and the morning newspaper.

"Yeh, he nodded chewing on his toothpick.and what's so good about it.aye Smee? he asked glancing at the headlines.

"Word on the street is, there's a new Detective in town." Smee said.

"Is that so." he casually replied eyeing the newspaper his curiosity piqued.

"Det Rogers, Word has it that he just transferred from another district."  
Smee continued in a excited tone.

"Now that is interesting, he winked at the newsstand proprietor and smiled devilishly. see what you can gather for me sunshine." 

Smee nodded his head in understanding and with that useful bit of info he continued down the street with a cocky grin.today was going to be a good day.

He had a small shabby office above Hilda's bankerly.he paused as he unlocked the door to fix the peeling letters on his door.

Decker Weaver P.I. 

He sat down behind his metal desk putting his feet on top of his desk as he began to read the newspaper.it was a bit behind the times but he was old fashioned like that.he liked the touch and feel of paper it always reminded him of another time.it was a comfort to him like a Phantom embrace.  
and despite himself it reminded him of her.

during his lunch hour he usually found himself wondering into the bookstore she worked at.

She stood behind the register and greeted him with a bright smile.as she usually did.

"Hay." 

"Hay, I was just in the neighborhood.  
he said looking over his shoulder glancing around the store.working a case.and  
I thought I'd pop in." 

"Well I'm glad you did,because I just got that new forensic science book in that you ordered." she announced with a pleased smile.

"Really, he replied returning her smile despite himself. thanks Belle." he said turning away from her captivating blue eye stare. 

"It's in the back, I'll just be a moment."  
she said before scurrying in the back room.

It's Not that he wasn't attracted to her.she was most certainty pretty. beautiful, there was just something about her.something familiar. a warmth that reminded him of home. but despite his obvious attraction to the lovely Belle he kept her at a distance.like he did most people. people were troublesome.needy and he just preferred to be on his own to focus on his work.the stack of missing persons files on his desk demanded his full attention.but something still drew him here. everyday despite himself.he came everyday to this bookstore for the last two years just to see her.to talk with her.they'd talked for hours about books about his work.movies and life she was the one bright spot in his cold dark days.he couldn't deny that.No matter how hard he tried to deny it they shared a true connection.she saw him despite his walls.  
she saw past them as if they weren't even there.if he let himself he could really fall for this blue eyed beauty.and maybe if were being truly honest with himself he would admit that he already had. 

She walked up to him smiling and holding onto that book as if it were made of glass.

"Here you are." she said handing him the book.

"Thanks." he said reaching in his pocket for his wallet when she interrupted him.

"This, this one's on me.I mean the tenth book is on the house." she said with a coy smile.

"Is that so, you sure that upper management won't mind? he said with a knowing grin.

She shrugged. "Well you could ask me out, that should even the score." she said biting on her bottom lip and fidgeting with the gold chin around her neck.

"You mean like a date? he asked teasing her.

"Well maybe not like that, she said backpedaling. maybe we could get lunch? hamburgers and iced tea? She tentatively offered.

He eyed her and gave her a cock sure grin. "I was thinking more like a couple of beers at Ronny's." 

"Ok, it's date then." she said beaming up at him.

He smiled back at her despite himself.finding her cheerful mood was infectious, to his dismay.

"I'll meet you there, around 8:00."  
he said as he walked toward the door.

"Or, you could just pick me up."  
she shot back.

"I could." he said with a sly grin  
as he walked out the door.

"Hay, that's Not very gentlemanly!  
she shouted.

"Now whoever said I was a gentleman."  
he called back.

Oh he was an asshole and he knew it, in fact he reveled in it.he walked down the street with an unusual spring in his step.  
strutting down the gritty streets like he owned this city,

Belle, beautiful Belle had actually worked up the nerve to ask him out. he was flattered by her attentions toward him.apart of him was looking forward to getting to know her better. hell, he didn't even know her last name.

Point of fact, he hardly knew anything about the blue eyed beauty who he'd shared so many countless hours chatting with.he really only knew her first name Belle.and that she loved books.even though in his profession he had may means and avenues to learn everything about her.from who was her childhood best friend to the types of underwear she wore.but he didn't pursuit it.he was often tempted until one day while she was restocking the bookshelves and chatting on with him.she bent down and he saw it.a band of gold hanging from the gold chin that she always wore around her neck.

Belle had secret.a past that she kept hidden.and he of all people could understand the burden of the past. of wanting Nothing more then to escape it.he has spent the last 5-years of his life running from a past he couldn't remember.didn't want too remember.

At night when his walls were down when he was at his most vulnerable state.he dreamt of big brown eyes and dark moppy hair.the face was familiar to him and yet he couldn't place it.this person was important to him.deeply mattered to him.he would do anything for this person.he always woke with his heart racing a longing pain in his chest.loss, he needed to find this person that haunted his dreams.even though he could clearly remember the face in his dreams when he woke in the middle of the night the face became distorted.  
blurry.leaving him with only the memory of those sad brown eyes and the ache in his chest.

He dedicated himself to searching for this missing person.he Combed through missing persons pictures hoping to find that face.  
put a name to the ghost that haunted him.he puts this person before anyone else. even himself.as yet he remained unsuccessful.

After another long day of dead ends he walked into Ronny's bar sullen when he saw her. Belle was siting at a table with two beers waiting for him.he felt the heavy weight lifted off his shoulders and smiled despite himself.

"Hay." he said as he sat down.

"Hay." she replied with a tentative smile.

"I..I went a head and ordered, hope that's ok." she continued nervously.

"Yeah that's alright." he smiled at her. 

She shyly avoided his gaze and he frowned realizing that she was nervous.he was making her nervous.

"I see you didn't bring a book,  
I have your full and undivided attention now. No pressure there." He quipped making an odd face. hoping to make her laugh and when she giggled he found himself laughing as well.her laugh was infectious.

He took a sip from his bottle of beer watching her as she fidgeted with that gold chin around her neck.the question burning on the tip of his tongue but he swallows it.drowning it back with his beer.the answer is one he doesn't want to hear.

"So..he began staring down at his beer suddenly feeling awkward.

"So..she repeated just as awkwardly.

They'd never been this awkward or quiet before.they always had things to talk about.their conversations were easy not complicated.but tonight, tonight he could hardly look at her he found to his discomfort.

"Well well, look who it is.Decker weaver and on a date I see." the familiar woman in the short leather skirt said snidely.and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ivy, lovely to see you again." 

"So who's the poor unfortunate soul?  
she asked indicating Belle.

"None of your concern, how's your mother? he asked flashing her a malicious grin.

She crossed her arms against her chest glaring down at him."don't you know,  
aren't you in my mother's pocket? Decker." 

He chuckled. "hardly dear, so whatever it is that your angling for. you won't get it.  
Not from me at any rate." 

"We'll see about that." she stated ominously and walked away.

"Who, who was that? she asked and he noted a hint of worry in her tone.

"Just an old client." he replied with  
a reassuring smile.

"Oh, she smiled shyly back at him.  
I thought maybe she was an crazy Ex or something." 

"Her, he asked needlessly pointing in the direction she'd left in.she's hardly my type." 

She shrugged her shoulders.  
"then what is your type? she asked with a coy little smile.her blue eyes meeting his for the first time since he'd sat down.

"Why Belle, are you firtling with me?  
he asked giving her his best attempt at a charming smile.

She licked her lips looking at him like she wanted to eat him alive.that look of pure passion he thought she’d only reserved for her precious books.he suddenly realized that his heart was pounding in his chest! slamming against his breast like a caged beast, he had to tamper the unexpected urge to kiss her silly! that would be unwise he decided.

"Well shell we order some food? he asked looking at the menu.breaking the brief heated moment between them.

"I thought that you only wanted to have drinks? she asked looking at him with those knowing blue eyes. seeing passed his defenses.

"Well I suddenly find myself quite famished." he replied in a unintentional sultry tone.

"I'm in the mood for garlic parmesan wings." he said with a sly smirk.

She looked at him frowning and put her hand atop of his."hardly the mood food." she replied smiling that beaming smile up at him.taking his breath away with that beautiful smile.he looked down at her hand on top of his and his heart beat quickened.

He looked back up into those blue eyes to find a curious expression on her face.a flicker of hope in her eyes.

"garlic parmesan wings it is then." he said pulling his hand back.putting the wall back up between them. shielding himself from that look of longing in her eye.

He wanted her desperately, but something held him back.urging him to run.

She nodded her head in understanding. "right." 

As their date dragged on he pulled further away from her.drawing inward keeping her at a distance.shutting her out as she tried in vain to make simple conversation with him.but he only nodded his head in reply.staring down at the table hardly meeting her eye anymore.refusing to see that look in her eyes again or the sadness.

"I'm gonna go." she said after a long silence.

He nodded.

"Thank you for the lovely evening." she said choking back tears.but he still refused to look at her.

He breath a sigh of relief after she'd left.like a burden had been lifted but his heart. the way she looked at him. the brokenness hurt his heart.

He looked across the table and saw that she had forgotten her sweater. she was in such a hurry to get away from him that she had neglected to properly gather her things.

He made a noise of frustration feeling guilty for his behavior.he was a Royal Bastard and he knew it, he could bring the sweater to her tomorrow at the shop.but this couldn't wait he decided.he owed her an apology tonight.

He knew where she lived.he always knew where to find her,

p>He took his time walking to her apartment he needed to clear his head. think on how he would explain himself to her.he didn't want to lose her but he couldn't go any further then this.

Once he’d reached his intended destination He hesitated to knock on her door.his heart suddenly beating hard in his chest.he was aching to see her again. steeling himself he unintentional pounded on her door, and when she’d opened her door to him he lost control of something. he snapped, dropping the damn sweater on the floor! and grabbed hold of her. pulling her to him and taking her in a passionate embrace.and she went willingly.opening her mouth for him as his tongue sought to deepen the kiss.he backed her against the wall pinning her there.  
leaving No space between them.she desperately clung to him moaning against his mouth.his own mouth muffling the sound.she tasted of beer and something else..she tasted home like.

While apart of him wondered if her cunt tasted sweeter another part of him was screaming.warning bells going off in his head to stop! but despite himself he couldn't bring himself to let her go.he tighten his grip on her waist pulling her closer.he needed her closer, he needed to feel her as if subconsciously his hand moved from her waist.slowing moving under her maddeningly short skirt.while frantically kissing her he cupped her through her panties and she made a noise of surprise but made No move to stop him.she was wet he found to his utter surprise. he growled against her mouth he wanted to taste her.he tugged her panties down and thrust his fingers inside her wet pussy feeling her velvety soft folds.

“Oh Belle! he breathe against her mouth.

“Please, don't stop.I need you.” she pleaded desperately clinging to the lapels of his jacket.capturing his lips in another needy kiss.stealing his breath away.

His fingers thrusted in and out of her pussy.feeling her walls grasp clutching at him with need.she was so close and he wanted more then anything to give it to her.to lick her taste off of his fingers.he found her swollen clit and rubbed at it with his thumb while his fingers thrusted inside her.she tilted her back crying out! as she came on his fingers. 

“Roo..she had cried out! biting back the word.with his fingers still buried inside of her spasming pussy he lavished wet messy kisses on her exposed throat. oh he was hard, his cock throbbing painfully with need.but he couldn't bring himself to stop touching her.not even to close the damn door! He very nearly Fucked her up against the door! and she would have let him.he pulled away from her both breathing heavily.meeting her stare he put his fingers in his mouth. tasting her, he made a pleased noised despite himself. 

He slammed the door shut leering at her.wanting nothing more then to Fuck her hard up against the damn wall! 

“Bedroom.” he rasp unable to manage a full sentence at the moment. she smiled sweetly and nodded her head. 

She moved first leading the way.and he followed licking his lips her taste still on his tongue.his cock was painfully hard. More then anything he wanted to bury himself in her sweet pussy.even though he was consumed by his need for her his eyes still strayed from her cute behind. his eyes scanning his surroundings when something caught his attention.something odd..

She had a few framed photos on the sideboard table.Belle was standing next to a man in all of the photos.She was smiling in all of the photos.it was the expression on her face that Drew him in as he gravitated toward the Silver framed photos.the man standing next to Belle looked familiar? his face he looked..he looked just like him!

The man in the pictures looked somewhat younger thinner then him.his hair longer with Graying streaks but the man in the picture standing next to Belle. smiling happily, was No doubt him! 

“What is this! he asked pointing a accusatory finger at the man in the photos.

Belle just stood there looking at him with an expression of bewilderment and hope.

“Answer me Belle, what the Fuck is this!  
he demanded.

She nodded her head resigned.  
“it’s our wedding day pictures.” she replied more then a little breathless.

He stared at her unable to grasp the situation he suddenly found himself in. and despite everything in him screaming at him to turn and go. leave and never look back, he stayed and beckoned her closer. she hesitantly obeyed his command. coming to stand before him her eyes full of panic.as if he would ever hurt her.tilting his head he wordlessly touched the gold chain that she always wore around her neck.pulling the necklace from underneath her blouse to find two gold wedding bands hanging from the chain. 

“How? He asked in disbelief.

“You still don’t remember, remember me? us? she asked sounding so heartbroken. 

He shook his head still staring at the Gold wedding bands. 

“Your name was Robert gold, we were married on May 12. it was an outdoor ceremony.” She tried to explain. 

He looked at her in utter confusion.

“You came here looking for your son.”  
he stumbled back at that.a stabbing pain in his chest.

“You had been estranged for years,  
I don’t Know Why.you Never told me.” she said shaking her head.

“What happened? he managed to get out. 

“5-years ago you left our home to come here, because you’d finally gotten a lead on his whereabouts. she hesitated to continue. it took me 3-years to find you. i’d Thought..  
she took a shuddering breath.  
I thought that I had lost you.but then  
i suppose I did.” 

He met her eye seeing the pain and the hurt that he always saw in those blue eyes.the disappointment in them every  
time he left the bookstore.

“I found your ring at a pawnshop, from what I could gather you were mugged and suffered from memory loss due to a head injury. the hospital staff said that you were belligerent and uncooperative. you left the hospital despite doctors orders.” 

“Yes, I remember that.” he said with an edge to his tone.

“I’m so sorry Robert, I don’t know what happened to you.to Neal.” he flinched at the mention of that name.

She reached for him. “Robert.” he pulled away from her. “No.” he turned his back on her “No.” he all but growled. 

“Please, don’t shut me out.I’m your wife.  
I love you.” she said pleadingly. 

“No.” he shook his head walking out the door.

“Robert, please don’t go.” she cried out! And even though he could hear the pain in her voice.knew that she was crying he left her there on the floor of her apartment begging him to come back.but he couldn’t, Not with the memory of sad brown eyes and a freshly dug shallow grave flashing through his mind.

He had to keep going. Had to keep searching.looking for the missing Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh, so guess who’s running down the clock again, FYI why this was rushed.


End file.
